


The Aftermath

by flannery_culp



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: (also kind of), (kind of), Angst, F/F, Halloween Special, One Shot, Unrequited Love, alternative ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8328754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flannery_culp/pseuds/flannery_culp
Summary: Emma Duval has escaped a killer for the third time in a year, and has finally accepted who she is and what she has gone through.  But none of it feels right without Audrey by her side.(Alternatively: how the Halloween special should have ended)





	

 

"Oh thank God you're okay," Audrey said when she finally found Emma, immediately wrapping her arms around her.  "Did he get you?  Did he do anything?"  She held Emma out at arm's length so that she could look her over.

"No, I'm fine," Emma said.  "We've faced much worse."  Audrey nodded, her face stoney.  She moved her hands to hold Emma's.  "Guess I don't always need you to come and rescue me after all," Emma told her.

"Or maybe you never needed me at all," Audrey said.  "I just kept showing up and inserting myself into your life."

Emma smiled, looking away.  It was hard to find the right words.  It definitely wasn't the right time.  But was there ever a right time?  Just as she was debating whether or not to say something, she saw Gina, standing in front of the house and watching them.

"I think someone's waiting for you," Emma said quietly, nodding towards Gina.  Audrey followed her eyes and gave Emma a quick pat on the shoulder before running over.  Emma watched as Audrey embraced her, Audrey's arms tight around Gina's body, and tried not to hate her.

The truth was that she barely even knew her.  They had only met once or twice, and Emma had never understood what Audrey had seen in her.  Sure, she had that Florence Welch hair, but other than that she wasn't particularly interesting. Gina always wanted Audrey to herself; never to hang out with the rest of them.  Emma knew that they weren't exactly the easiest group of people to join, but still, it seemed strange.  There was something else, too; a bad feeling that she couldn't quite figure out and didn't really have any way to back up.

But she made Audrey happy, so Emma bit her tongue.  After all, it wasn't fair to be mad at Audrey for seeing someone else when she had never given her reason to do otherwise.

"So, here we are again.  The aftermath."

Emma looked up at Noah, who had taken a spot next to her against the fence.  "You doing okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," Emma said.  She put a hand around her shoulder, needing to feel close to someone.  "I think so."

"Emma Duval, still the final girl," Noah said.  His face softened.  "I'm sorry I brought you here.  We never should have done this."

"Don't blame yourself," Emma said.  "I was all too eager to get out of Lakewood for Halloween."

"I think we all were," Noah said.  "At least we were all together for this, right?"

Emma nodded.  Her gaze drifted back to Audrey and Gina.  Audrey's arm around Gina's shoulder, Gina's head against Audrey's shoulder.  She tried not to think too hard about what that felt like, or how many times she had been in Gina's place.  Not like that, though.  But almost like that.

"She has terrible taste in movies," Noah said.

Emma brushed her hair behind her ear.  "Does that make it okay for me to hate her?" she asked.  She and Noah had never talked openly about any of this, but she was sure that Audrey had told him about everything.  Everything that she knew, at least.  It wasn't a big jump to figure out how Emma was feeling about all of this.

Noah shrugged.  "I don't know about that," he said.  "But I get it."  Emma bit her lip.  "I just mean, I know how that feels.  I did, I mean.  Not anymore.  I'm sorry."  He laughed.  "I'm making this more uncomfortable than it has to be."

"It's okay," Emma said, nodding.  "It's... it's stupid, anyway."

Noah shook his head.  "She loves you, Emma," he said.

"I know," Emma said.  "But I screwed it up."

Noah shrugged.  "Not forever, necessarily."

Emma took Noah's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.  "You really think so?" she asked.

"You know I'm not great at the whole relationship thing," Noah said.  "But if I know anything about Audrey, then yeah. I do."

Emma looked back at Audrey and Gina.  They were talking to the police now, holding hands desperately while they told their stories.

 It wasn't fair to be jealous.  Not when Emma had never given Audrey any reason not to go for another girl.  But it still hurt to watch the two of them.  The bloodshed was over, but that didn't mean that the aftermath didn't hurt.

 Emma leaned her head on Noah's shoulder. "We'll be okay," she said, even though that wasn't probably the best way to describe what they would be. "We've all survived much worse than this." That, at least, was something that she could be sure of.


End file.
